


The Snake and the Wolf

by RC97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, N plus A equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/pseuds/RC97
Summary: Post White Walkers threat. Arianne Martell had lost hope in finding a man meant for her. That was until she meet Jon Snow. Short scenes of how they got to know each other, and fall in love. Lemon. M/F





	The Snake and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea I had in my mind for sometime. I am happy to contribute to the Arianne/Jon ship, even if they are receiving some love lately, I feel they deserve more! English is not my first language, so pardon any mistake in advance. I hope you enjoy it!

**ONE SHOT**

_Arianne Martell/Jon Snow ; AU, Post White Walkers_

Year 303

Jon Snow: 20

Arianne: 26

 

 

Jon Snow. Everybody was talking about him, about the bastard of Ned Stark, the saviour of the world. Many stories were told about him in Kings Landing, some were lies, but most of them true. Children talked about the outcast that went to the Wall, a place were birth or titles didn't matter, to grow a name out of himself. They talked about how he became the 998th commander of the Night's Watch, negotiating a never-heard-of pact with the Wildlings to colonize the lands near the Wall - the Gift- and to fight for him in the battles to come.

Bards sang about his infamous swordsmanship, how he overcame the odds and rescued his sister Arya against the clutches of Ramsay Bolton, then becoming King in the North. Seeing that he couldn't defeat the threat from beyond the Wall by himself, Jon Snow seeked alliance, not just with the biggest army or the kind ruler, but from anyone.

As he he had said, "All of the living must unite in order to have a chance to defeat the dead". And that he did. He went to the Capital, calling for a Council, but not many believed him, so he reunited a expedition to gather proof, then went beyond the Wall. When he came back with the party, he brought with him a moving corpse, that had to be restrained as it tried to attack. Absolutely terrified by this, all big houses united with him, shipping the armies to the North.

Allies and foes for equal, Targaryen, Lannister, Stark, Baratheon or Martell, all banners marched to fight with him, for him. Snow commanded the armies, and won. Not without costs, because only a small number of those who traveled came back South, and those who came back were mentally scarred, having fought enough battles for life.

Jon Snow was one of those who came back. Using one more time his power as King, along with the respect and allies gained from the war, he called the first Great Council in ages. There, he exposed his idea for Westeros.

Taking into consideration all the fight and suffering in the last years, Snow proposed to go back to the ways before the Targaryen conquest. Each kingdom would rule itself, independent from a central dynastic monarchy.

Many lords, mainly the small ones, agreed with Jon Snow. House Lannister and Targaryen opposed, but with the armies decimated and without the support of the minor lords they were alone, so begrudgingly accepted.

His part being done, Jon Snow abdicated his throne in favor of his trueborn sibling, Sansa, who was found in the Vale. Many lords sought his favor as King in the North, some tried to marry their daughters to him, a hero. However, with his renounce to the crown, he didn't have as many suitors as before.

Some people weren't deterrent by this, such as certain dornish princess, who took interest in the bastard of Ned Stark.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arianne Martell was taking a stroll late in the evening, appreciating the views from the altitude of the Red Fort walls. It was the second time she has been in the capital, both of them to assist the Councils called by Jon Snow. She represented the dornish kingdom in stead of her very ill father, Doran Martell, who couldn't travel.

When the Martells received the letter they laughed at first. Dead people? Was it a joke by the Northmen or a twisted plan made up to deceive them? Although wary, Arianne was sent with the other dornish lords to Kings Landing. There, she met the King in the North. Everybody said he was as honourable as his father was, as well as dumb in politics. For Arianne, he was an honest man, although a bit fool to believe all men were as well-intended as him, who looked for everyone's well-being.

After his petition to join him against the White Walkers, Arianne had supported him immediately, but asked first to have proof of their threat. The others agreed with her, and so Snow delivered proof.

He had thanked her privately for her support. "Truth be told, I didn't believe you at the moment, but if no one were to side with you, this meeting would be for nothing. So I requested evidences be brought", she had said.

"For that I give you my sincere thanks, my Princess. You are a truly wise woman".

"Don't thank me yet, King Snow, as a war is still ahead of us", she had answered.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jon exited his room in the Hand Tower, were his father had lived for a short time years ago, when he was Hand of the King. _My father_ , Jon thought. After all things he had lived since entering the Night's Watch, Jon couldn't think the world had any surprises left for him. Becoming King in the North was a big one, but this was another level. _Lady Ashara is my mother?_

After so many years wanting to know about her, who she was. After asking Lord Stark, his father, many times about her, he didn't answered. Jon had lost any hope he had left when Lord Stark died here. But then, now, when they were finally at peace, each high Lord going back soon to their lands to rule independently, he finally discovered who was his mother.

Lord Varys, former Master of Whispers, had approached him after winning the Battle of Dawn. He said he had a letter for him written by Lord Eddard from his time in prison before Joffrey executed him. Jon was moved by the last words of his father.

_... I am deeply sorry for I never told you about your mother, Jon, but you must know two things: that she would have loved you very much, and had it being a better world, we three would have been together as a family..._

_... In a better world, you would have been my heir, not a brother of the Night's Watch as you were born first, two months before Robb. I failed you, Jon. You don't have my name, but you have my blood, and I tried to do the best I could..._

To say Jon was shaken was an understatement. He needed time to think, so he went to the walls of the fort. Maybe the sight of the ocean or the city could clam him. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one in the place. Princess Arianne Martell was there, contemplating calmly the lower parts of the capital. Jon didn't know why, for he did not want any company, but he walked to her side.

"I hate this city", he grumbled.

"It smells like shit, and lot of shitty people have lived here", she wasn't surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Why are you here?", she eyed at him, it seemed he was in a foul mood. Arianne played like she didn't notice his red, puffy eyes. He had recently tied his hair back, mimicking the look they said his father wore.

"I have been quite busy talking with my bannermen about the future of Dorne, I felt my head was going to explode. Seems like duty never ends, hm?"

"It seems not", Snow replied.

"Why have you abdicated your crown, if I may ask?"

"It didn't belong to me in the first place, since I am not a Stark. I only took it because the northern lords trusted me to guide them, as the last son of Eddard Stark". The last part he said with a lower voice, which Arianne noticed.

"You are a noble man, Jon Snow, not many people would give up power that earnestly". They stayed quiet for a while, basking in each other company. When Jon thought the silence was starting to be uncomfortable, his companion asked,

"Now that you are no longer king, what are your plans? Visit Essos? Play guardian to your sisters?"

Jon looked at her. The Martell princess was an exquisite beauty, perhaps the most beautiful woman he had seen in his life. Her tanned olive skin glowed with the evening sun, her dark hair looked like charcoal and the modest wool clothes she wore tried to conceal her bountiful curves without too much success. She was looking at him. Her chocolate eyes as pretty as the rest of her bored into him.

"No... I am free now, and I have in mind a place I want to visit".

"Well, whatever you do, wherever you go, Sunspear is open to you, Jon Snow". She bowed her head and turned to go back to the Red keep.

"Starfall...", he mumbled to himself, Arianne to far to hear him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, the dornish party left King's Landing. Blackwater bay was still within sight, when a scout informed Arianne of a horse going after them. She ordered the guards to let it join them. To her surprise, it was Snow. His horse was packed with belongings and goods, enough to last some days of journey. When he reached her side, Snow only said,

"I fear we don't part ways yet, my Princess"

"Call me Arianne", she smiled. She had such a beautiful smile, Jon thought.

"Only if you call me Jon, Arianne", he smiled back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the Bone Pass a week later. They traveled in hurry, wanting to be back at home the sooner the better. When they entered the first mountains of Dorne, the northermost of the lords left the party. Arianne was a bit relieved when Cletus Yronwood left, she didn't liked her brother former friend. It reminded her past mistakes with her family.

In this week, she had opened up more with her guest. They have talked about their past lives, when they were innocent children, before the world's cruelty changed them. Jon Snow wasn't the most talkative person Arianne had known, but he had other qualities. The northerner was a rather good listener and seemed interested in her as a person, much to Arianne delight. He also had many tales and adventures to tell, even though sometimes it was difficult for him to start talking them. And he sometimes stole appreciating looks to her form when he thought she didn't notice, the dornish princess realized. Arianne had started to wear more revealing dresses due to the hot weather in Dorne, and so had Jon, always used to the colder snows of the North. They went together to the market of Nightsong to buy clothes for him more suitable, fear of him dying to a heat. The dornish beauty thanked her country's climate, for these new garments allowed her to appraise better his muscles when he trained his forms with the sword.

It was one morning, when the pair of them went ahead of the party, riding freely their horses and talking. Arianne told him about the Water Gardens, an idea that he liked a lot -bastards and nobles childs, together playing innocently-. Jon stayed quiet for a bit, gathering confidence to tell her something. She didn't pressure him. When he was prepared, Jon confessed the reason why he had gone to Dorne. To visit her mother Lady Ashara Dayne birthplace, Starfall. To learn about her and the dornish culture, as much as he could.

"And here I was, thinking all the time that you wanted to be with me", Arianne joked. He had smiled to her. Deep down, in her heart, the princess was moved that he had trusted her with such an important and private thing for him. The northerner had became her friend in a short time. And if Arianne confessed, she hoped that they could be much more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ancestral seat of House Dayne, Starfall, was located on an island in the Torentine river, or so the books said. To Jon the castle walls, although they were a gift to the eye, only made him feel nervous. They have sent a messenger to the Dayne's telling of their incoming visit, so he wasn't surprised when a party welcomed them. The lord of the castle, Allyrion Dayne along with his heir, Edric, greeted Arianne and welcomed the party to the castle.

After locating the guests in their rooms, Jon was invited by Lord Dayne to a chatter in his solar. Jon revealed the letter written to him by his father, but Lord Dayne wasn't shocked by it's content. This fact startled Jon. Apparently, the Dayne family knew about the relationship between Eddard Stark and Ashara, and that he was the fruit of the couple's love. 'Why didn't you tell me?' was all that he could think about. Lord Dayne said that they were told not to by Lord Stark and the Lady Ashara. The motives behind it went to both graves, but Jon guessed that it was to not cause a succession stir with House Tully after Lord Stark married Lady Catelyn.

Edric Dayne, also called Ned, in honor of his father, accompanied him in his visit to the castle. He was a gentle boy, who wanted to become the next wielder of Dawn, the family's legendary sword.

"How is your sister, Lady Arya?", Ned had asked him.

His sister had told about her time with the Brotherhood without Banners and the time she passed with the Dayne heir, how he treated her well. Jon liked the boy, who seemingly cherished his time with his sister Arya.

"I would write to her if I were you, Edric"

That night, Jon didn't join them for supper. Worried about his well-being, Arianne picked some food from the castle kitchens, and went to his room. Jon told her he had visited his mother's grave and after his talk with Lord Dayne he wasn't hungry at all. The dornishwoman embraced him tightly.

"Thank you, Arianne". She broke the hug, looking into his stormy grey eyes. Answering to a heart whim, she slightly pressed her lips against his.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

They stayed in Starfall a couple of days, until Jon felt they were abusing of the lord's hospitality. In addition, he was being selfish, forcing Arianne and her party to accompany him even when they were desperate in going back home. His desire of visiting his mother's birthplace was now sated. He could return North with his family. However, Jon wanted to be selfish for once. Dorne had been quite enjoyable for the time being, he wanted to stay for some time. A certain dornish princess didn't affect in his decision, Jon told himself. They were knowing each other better with each passing day, and Jon would be a terrible liar if he said that he didn't liked Arianne a lot. The chaste kiss they shared gave him hope of something more, a possibility he wanted to grab with all of his might.

Arianne rejoiced when he said he would travel to Sunspear as well. After a tiring day of journey below the harsh dornish sun, they camped in an oasis, half a day from Blackmont. Jon was alone in his tent, trying to get some sleep, but without any success due to the high temperatures. Sounds of steps near the tent, followed by the shush of someone entering it startled him. He picked his sword in reflex.

"Shhhhh", Jon sighed, it was Arianne.

To his shock, she joined him in his improvised bed -which consisted of only a few furs-. The dornishwoman got on him and kissed him hard grabbing both sides of his face with her small hands. Although sudden, Jon welcomed her, asking with his tongue for entrance, to which Arianne happily moaned. Her curvy body pressed tightly against his, her black curls tickled his face and shoulders. Jon couldn't help grabbing her large ass, which barely fitted his hands. He got another moan in result, the woman brushed her leg against his hardening cock.

Jon flipped her suddenly, gaining a moan in protest.

"What...?". Arianne gazed at him with her chocolate eyes. Jon simply picked her shapely thighs and spread them apart. Maintaining eye contact while going down for her, he moved apart her smallclothes. Jon was rewarded with her pink folds, which looked magnificent, a bit wet already.

"In the North, we call this 'The Lord's Kiss'", not giving the princess time to prepare herself, Jon buried his lips and tongue in her cunt. Arianne arched her back, moaning in pleasure. His beard tickled nicely her outer lips whilst his tongue pushed past her inner folds to taste the nectar as it leaked out from her.

"Oh Jon... oh Jon don't... yes, yes, mmmhhhh! Don't stop!", gasps escaped Arianne's lips. She steadied her hands on the furs as the tip of his nose rubbed against the little nub of flesh at the top of her opening.

Jon began to dart his tongue into the depths of Arianne's cunt, his tongue's tip acting as the most powerful pleasure dagger. His lips and beard were becoming damp with her fluids, fruit of his hard work, his princess movements and noises encouraging him to press on.

"Yes, yes, yes my wolf!", her cries of pleasure heralded the proximity of her climax. With a coarse whimper Arianne's finished in his mouth, flooding him with her juices. Jon swallowed as much he could, enjoying the sweet taste of her cunt. The dornish glanced at Jon's eyes, her cheeks red, her large breasts rising and falling with each of her many pants.

"I had high expectations of you, Jon Snow. Your Lord's Kiss surpassed them, though", she smirked.

Jon laid next to her on his elbows, kissing gently her cheeks. His short beard tickled and she giggled. She then rested her head on his shoulder. There, she fell asleep peacefully, her lips parted slightly. Jon felt himself hard from the pressure of her full breasts against his chest, but pushed the thoughts away. He stroke her forearm and back feeling her smooth skin. Sighing, he shut his eyes and drifted away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they reached Sunspear, Doran Martell received his daughter in his private solar. She had left Jon unpacking the horses in the stable with a servant to accommodate him in a guests room when he finished.

"Welcome home, Arianne", his father smiled. The disease took his health away day by day, and he seemed much more older since the last time.

Since the big quarrel they had two years ago, when she tried to flee Dorne only to be stopped shortly after, their relationship had mended. Even though she was the heiress to Sunspear, Arianne had always felt that his father favoured her brother Quentyn. She found mysterious letters about a secret plan that talked about his brother's as the next ruler. The absolutely ridiculous betrothals he talked her about -even Walder fucking Frey! was considered- only added to the fuel.

When she was seized by the guards and brought to his father, Arianne cried like a baby. Doran shed tears seeing his precious daughter so desperate. He had let down his family so many times, his daughter the most. So, he tried to explain why he had done what he had. The plan, revenge. How a pact was signed between the Golden Company, Viserys Targaryen and Dorne, that Arianne was promised to marry the exiled child of the Mad King in an attempt to restore the Targaryen's and get revenge for his sister Elia. Hence, this explained her betrothals, done to cover the reason why Arianne, a flowered girl since years, didn't marry, and why the letters mentioned Quentyn as his heir. The pact wasn't carried through, as Viserys was killed by his sister Daenerys husband, Khal Drogo.

The plan, however, absolutely did not justify how he had slowly been driven apart from all his children. For that, Doran was terribly sorry. He vowed to her he would try to be a better father. Their bond had mend inch by inch, steadily, and he had gave her more and more duties as heiress, for instance, she acted as his representative in the Councils at King's Landing, with his complete trust. Arianne had been well educated and she hadn't failed him yet. She had a good head and manners for politics, making friends with ease.

Father and daughter discussed the general outlines that Arianne had planned for the future of Dorne. While now officially independent, the southermost kingdom has traditionally never been under harsh control, having the Martell family almost free reign in their ruling. Paying the annual taxes to King's Landing was the most they did. They always had better relations with the Essosi free cities than with the Seven Kingdoms. Even though the monarchic status quo crushed, the possibility of nearby kingdoms wanting to expand in a future at their cost -mainly the Reach-, Dorne needed to plan carefully their steps. Their military strength was one of the lowest in the Westeros, but from the positive side they had the fewest casualties since the start of the 'War of the Five Kings'.

Their planning kept them entertained until the sun was high in the sky. They had supper, in which Arianne introduced his father her new guest. After polite conversation, Doran announced that he would return to the Water Garden's with his guard Areo, leaving full powers to rule Sunspear to Arianne.

One month later, Jon Snow visited Doran, asking for her daughter's hand in marriage.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are a vision, Arianne", Lady Mellario of Norvos said, stunned at her daughter intricated hair, which cascaded way down her bridal gown. She had returned to Dorne, not wanting miss her precious daughter's wedding while still tense with her husband.

For her part, Arianne blissfully lived every moment of the day. The family finally together, for her wedding. _I am getting married_ , Arianne pondered. As a highborn lady and heiress, she had known she would have to wed at some time, but she didn't comprehend the idea of marriage, of desiring to be with a man as his wife. At least until she met Jon Snow. It is true they haven't known each other for too long -some people might say that roughly two months were next to nothing to love somebody- but they did. They fitted together very nicely, her mother had said when meeting Jon. Arianne had always wanted a dark, handsome man as mate, but her wolf although a bit rough in his looks was certainly good-looking. Dangerous was a quality you wouldn't describe Jon with, though he was overprotective with his loved ones. All in all, the dornishwoman wouldn't have had it another way, she was satisfied enough.

The Stark family was present for their half-sibling, Lady Arya getting along well with the Sand Snakes, Lady Sansa knitted a direwold cloak for Jon. The ceremony was held following the principles of the Faith of the Seven. For Arianne, the wedding passed in a rush, surprised when she heard the septon announce the vows.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words".

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger".

"I am his".

"She is mine".

"From this day".

"Until the end of my days".

\----------------------------------

If the wedding ceremony passed quickly, the feast felt never-ending. The couple received by turns their family and guests congratulations, seated in the presidential banquet. They ate different food from many dishes, the dornish sun didn't punished the celebration with its heating rays, and Arianne lost the count of the gifts they received. Books, garments, and varied stuff, even a Valyrian steel dagger. As was traditional in Dorne, the couple opened the floor dance.

Men and women ate and drunk and danced until night came. Shouts of "It is time for the bedding!" "Let's undress the bride!" could be heard, but Jon was faster, and they run off to Arianne's room during the turmoil of the drunken shouts.

"You are really eager to bed your wife, uhm?", Arianne smirked.

"I don't want any man to grope my wife", he grunted.

Her smirk widened. The dornishwoman knew Jon loved her with his soul, but he got a bit jealous when it came to her. He accepted that she was a sexually active woman, specially in her teen years, but thad didn't mean he had to like it. She has not had any partner since visiting King's Landing, though, and neither have they had full sexual intercourse together yet. As much as they wanted to do it. She enjoyed sex, but Arianne was not as promiscuous as she used to be. They haven't been together for too long, and when they decided to marry, they agreed they preferred to wait.

"You will have to wait a bit more, Jon Snow. I wish to give you a little surprise of my own. Turn around and close your eyes". He whined, but closed his eyes and listener her giggle. His wife took far too long changing until she bid him to look.

Jon almost fainted. Arianne was wearing nothing but her snake bracelet, her hair was loosened and draped carefully so it covered the top of her teats. Between her legs she held a bunch of blooms, just enough to cover the place that he desired so much. Her olive skin shined due to an exotic oil, making her look like a goddess. He was certainly ready to worship her.

Jon fell to his knees, hard as a rock. "It seems I should go flower picking".

Arianne backed away a bit when he got close. She wagged her finger at her. "Only if you give me your Lord's kiss first".

Jon yanked each flower out from between her thighs with his teeth, Arianne giving little gasps. Once the flowers were gone, he began lapping at her folds. Her cunt smelled warm and musky. But Jon wanted to ravish his princess, and he attacked her clit.

"Ooohhhhh...". She began to shake and cry out, gripping his hair with force. Jon swirled his tongue around her nub, loving the taste. He loved tasting Arianne. A possessive feeling overtook him and he squeezed her thick rear. _I'm going to claim what is mine._

"JON! JON! GODS!", her climax hit like an earthquake, soaking his chin and mouth. He might have continued torturing her but Arianne was grabbing him up. She kissed him hard and grinned before crawling in the bed. Spreading her legs, she faced him.

"Come to me, Jon. Fuck your little wife like a wolf would".

He didn't waste a moment, pouncing at her. He sheathed himself in her, making her squeak at the sudden intrusion. While not the largest she has had, Jon's cock surely was the thickest one Arianne had ever seen, thicker than her wrist. It expanded her walls nicely, electric waves going to her spine. Jon retreated until only his tip remained in her, thrusting his hips back into her warm womb. One time, two times, three... He loved the way her hips enthusiastically bucked to meet him. Ari's nails dug into his back as she screamed in pleasure.

"You like being taken like this?", he asked.

"Love it...", she gasped. Ari pushed herself up, grabbing his chin so he was looking straight to her breast. Jon sucked eagerly the big brown nipples, earning a yelp from his wife.

Her burning cunt squeezed hard around him, and he lost control of his hips as he thrust his way into her. Though she was in no manner a submissive woman, Jon's huge cock was fucking her out, the pleasure overwhelming Arianne.

"FUCK! FUCK!", she screamed, as Jon spread her legs wider, thrusting deeper inside of her.

"Gods Ari, I love your huge tits", Jon said, a loud pop when he released the abused nipple.

"I bet you doooh, my wolf lord". Arianne shoved him in his back, pinning him down in the matress with her hands. "Now I am going to tame the beast". She used her small hand to guide the thick shaft to the her cunt's dripping entrance. Once in position, she lowered herself down and Jon moaned as the heat of her walls engulfed his cock.

"MMM", she gasped at the forceful impaling.

Jon allowed her to set the rhythm however she wished, caressing her luscious thighs and huge tits as it suited him. At times she would bounce up and down while other she would sink until he was fully sheathed, then rotating her hips in circles, causing them both to moan in delight. Jon couldn't help but stare in awe at her large tits. She had without any doubt the finest pair he had ever seen. The rhythmic bounce they made threatened to hypnotize him.

Eventually, she angled her hips pumping her large ass straight up into the air, swallowing his full cock with every descent accompanied by a loud _smack_ as their hips collided.

"Gods Jon! YES YES YES!", feeling another climax within reach, Arianne rode him fast and hard. When Jon sucked from his bouncing nipple, Arianne yelled, cumming like crazy.

"You are so tight, Ari!", Jon mumbled. It was true, he almost cummed from the intensity of her cunt clamping down on his cock. He was truly surprised he had resisted the urge to cum.

An so was her beautiful wife, her breath ragged. "Ah... Ah... We are not going to, Ah finish until you paint my womb with your cum". Her wolf's endurance had shocked the dornishwoman, and he was giving her the best fuck she has ever had.

Arianne positioned herself on fours in the bed, showing him her ass. "I want you to fuck me rough and hard, Jon". Brushing her beautiful ass globes, Jon placed his cock in her gaping hole and buried to the hilt inside her.

"AH, like that, that's perfect, AH!", Ari's moans made him as hard as steel, and he could feel each fold or wrinkle of her womb over the head of his cock. She played with her cunt walls, trying to milk him.

"Fuck, I'm close", Jon moaned. He wanted to fuck her more but knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh, fuck yes, pound me just like that! Oh, OH, AH! Give me your seed!" Arianne's whole body shook and she cried into the bed as wave after wave of pure orgasmic bliss went through her body. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head , the orgasm hitting her hard.

Jon, on her side, continued pounding her cunt from behind like a wild beast. He couldn't help but slap her bountiful ass cheeks a few times without remorse. He knew she loved it anyway. Arianne would be sore in the morning, but it didn't mattered to her.

"I'm cumming!", her wolf grunted, slamming into her in a erratic way, her tits swaying.

"Jon! Jon! JON! JON!". Arianne cried out, his seed shooting into her womb, the feeling making her cum one last time.

"Gods...". Jon collapsed on the bed, Arianne followed him a second later, his cock slipping out of her in the process. He brought the covers to cover them, as he felt his precious wife embraced him. They both fell asleep, their bodies warming each other, and their hearts beating at the same pace.

The morning after, Jon awaked to a wonderful sensation. He opened his eyes, and saw Arianne greedily sucking him off. When his cock was hard enough, she mounted him like a mad woman. Arianne rode him spewing curses from her mouth, crying out to the gods, her wet cunt making erotic clapping sounds. She looked down at him, her chocolate eyes filled with so much love and affection and lust that he could not help but kiss her sweet lips as he pumped his hips into her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jon watched mesmerized as his son suckled from Arianne's nipple. His son was still small, with dark curls and indigo eyes, which came from his Dayne's ancestors. Both his son and wife meant everything for him.

"Our boy is as greedy as his father", Arianne teased him, his son feasting on her breasts milk. Motherhood suited her well, making her skin glow under the day's light. Her body had gained plumpness, her already curvy hips gaining width, not that it did his gorgeous wife any less attractive, Jon thought.

"Lord Dayne is arriving at any time, my love", Jon reminded her.

"I know, I know. And we are going to receive him together. _The three of us_ ".


End file.
